musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kapital K
Kapital K born Hakeem Karee Brown is an underground lyricist from North Charleston, SC. He is well known for being the founder of the 21 Gunz label/collective. He is also the founder of the Hannibal Mob and 1/2 of The Empty Seven duo. Early Career Kapital K became known for his earlier freestyles which brought him big into the underground scene. He was one of the freestyle artists at a table where alot of local artist would attend to watch the battles, including an up and coming Infamy and Uriah Crook. Kapital K would battle manny emcees until he solidifed his prowess. Kapital K is known for his dark lyrics and his multi-syllabic rhyme scheme, a trait shared with friend and labelmate GAZA (one reason for the formation of The Empty Seven). Inglewood Ent Kapital K was invited to IG Ent after appearing on one of there videos. Along with Infamy, BiGG T, GAZA and Harizzy they became some of the most known rappers in the vast "group". Due to complications it became known as KB Recordz and the 4 (later 3) became known as the KB'z (No relation to Wu-Tang "Killer bees"). 2008 This was an extremely successful year for Keem. He was recognized in the "One Blood Freestyle" along with the legendary 3 excluding Infamy. It seemed that everything was good but then tension came when the loyalties of the boss was questionable. However back on good terms with him, Keem joined there newly found DMG records along with GAZA (known as Slik back then). During June 2008 Keem founded Grump House Inc.. 2009 In 2009 Kapital K has his 1st show with BiGG T at Sterett Hall. Kapital K also dropped the long awaited mixtape Perpetual Paradox on 3/20/09. After being on a musical hiatus after the release, Kapital K has stepped back into the game and is working to release some singles. He also started the Team Butler movement, as to what this is, he has yet to confirm. He is also hosting a Leak of the Week leaking a new song every week and has announced an upcoming album. He was featured on Infamy's Break It Down (Remix) with GAZA and Jay Are. He also put out a song called Ride Or Die with Infamy on the hook. Kapital K also founded 21 Gunz Incorporate around this time, after years of everyone jumping from label to label. 2010 Kapital K was on a brief hiatus, but is returning to the music scene. In the spring, he released multiple freestyles and was confirmed to be working on a project. He released a freestyle entitled F**kin and confirmed the project to be a mixtape entitled No Love. He was featured on a song with his nephew Kid Chaos. He would also go on to form the Hannibal Mob trio, but Jay Are would leave due to a dispute with Infamy. Despite this, Kapital would continue to make a name for the trio, with GAZA acting as a stand-in during Jay Are's absence. 2011 Kapital K has plans on reuniting the Hannibal Mob for a project, and is also releasing his solo Therapy Session sometime this year. He signed Rawzilla to the 21 Gunz label as a photographer. He recently announced that Therapy Session was mostly written, he is just waiting on studio time, however, he announced a song entitled Save Me. Kapital K will also be alongside the Gunz for the release of their first collaborative extended play The Creed. He also has miscellaneous songs scheduled to drop randomly throughout the year, and an untitled EP Discography * Against All Odds VOL.1-8/20/08 * Perptual Paradox-3/20/08 * In My Darkest Dreams-Spring 2012 (as part of The Empty Seven) * The Creed-TBA 2011 (as 21 Gunz) * Untitled Kapital K Release-TBA